Hour By Hour
by Faia Ookami
Summary: What happens when Inu-yasha, Yugioh, and three girls that aren't rabid fangirl types get stuck in a room.....This!


Hour by Hour  
  
By: Faia Ookami  
  
*Once upon a time, many mentally distrubed demons/angels/humans/duel monsters were locked in a   
  
room by a insane authorness and were forced to get along with each other. It was Hell, yes, but they  
  
survived. They were *ahem* these numbheads:  
  
Patricia- a wolf/fire demon with a 'your an idiot' attitude  
  
Inu-yasha- a human/dog demon with a 'insult like crazy' attitude; very protective of Patricia   
  
Crese- a dead wolf brought back to be Patricia's guardian; a hawk  
  
Myouga- a flea who was smarter than he looked(literally) and also Inu-yasha's guardian  
  
Kagome- human with a kind and cheery attitude, "Let us be friends" kind of thing...  
  
Sango- a demon slayer who kicks demon ass  
  
Mirokou- a monk who is very, very, very, very, very perverted, but he's a good guy  
  
Azuika- a nutty angel who scares the crap out everyone, sane or insane  
  
Kaiba- a human CEO who icy on outside , but goey and yucky on inside  
  
Dah-lee- human who loves Hansha more then life itself  
  
Hansha- dark magican with a sexy bod....*drool* oh sorry  
  
Koga- demon pack leader who will do anything to claim Patricia   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koga picked Patricia up and ran off, with Inu-yasha hot on his tail(he does have one).   
  
Mirokou watched from a distance  
  
*  
  
Crese and Myouga played a GENTLE game of tag. Crese was it.  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Sango went to a corner where Monopoly had somehow appeared and started playing.  
  
*  
  
Dah-lee had tackled Hansha, the Dark Magican, and was currently sitting on him.  
  
*  
  
Azuika had taken her boots off and was singing, "No Shoes, no shoes....no shoes, no shoes, no shoes"  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but laugh. (eat your heart out, necro!!! ^o^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha had Patricia in his arms and was running, with Koga on his tail(if he had on).  
  
Mirokou yawned from a distance.  
  
*  
  
Crese and Myouga played a harsh game of predator/prey.  
  
Myouga was it.  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Sango continued playing Monopoly, Kaiba had joined in.  
  
*  
  
Hansha tackled Dah-lee and was sitting on her  
  
*  
  
Azuika was still singing, happy like this was the next fad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patricia had Inu-yasha on her back was running, Koga not far behind. (why is she running?)  
  
*  
  
Crese and Myouga were still playing predator/prey. Crese was it.  
  
*  
  
Kagome was winning by having almost all properties and Sango & Kiaba jumped cheerfully when Mirokou  
  
joined in. That meant new game. Kagome pouted.  
  
*  
  
Dah-lee had taken Hansha's staff while he ran behind her.  
  
*  
  
Azuika had put her boots back on and was playing with Kiaba's hair while he played Monopoly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three of them were exhausted from running, so Inu-yasha & Koga were agruing over who Patricia   
  
belonged to. But she had found a spot on the floor much more interesting.  
  
*  
  
Myouga was nowhere to be found. Crese whistled as he flew to a corner.  
  
*  
  
Mirokou and Sango were winning while Kagome and Kaiba were losing with about $20   
  
*  
  
Dah-lee and Azuika started a staring contest and Hansha played with Dah-lee's hair  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha & Koga were still agruing over Patricia, while she fell asleep behind Inu.  
  
*  
  
Myouga somehow got out of Crese's mouth and was now a part of Monopoly.  
  
*  
  
Sango was winning, Mirokou lost everything and was getting whacked for being perverted, Kagome quit,  
  
but was still watching, Myouga was Kiaba's game piece and Kiaba was $2 from beating Sango.  
  
*  
  
Azuika had stolen Hansha's hat and was running, Hansha chasing. Dah-lee cursing her eyes for blinking.  
  
(she had lost the staring contest)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha & Koga still agruing over Patricia.  
  
*  
  
Crese had flew down upon Myouga, who inturn flipped the game board, ending the game.  
  
*  
  
Kaiba took trench coat off(bad move) and helped the girls and Mirokou yell at the two guardians  
  
(Kiaba won by a narrow lead in Monopoly)  
  
*  
  
Azuika was still running with hat, Patricia's had stolen Hansha's staff and was running again. Hansha   
  
stands, deciding who to chase after first. Dah-lee still cursing eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha had fallen asleep, Koga yelling at no one in particular  
  
*  
  
Myouga being chased by Crese (very big surprise there)  
  
*  
  
Kaiba chasing Patricia for stealing trench cost(his fault, he took it off) Girls & Mirokou staring at the two,   
  
not knowing what to do....  
  
*  
  
Azuika put hat on and jumped & down, Patricia threw staff, knocking Hansha unconsious, then took the  
  
trench coat. Dah-lee was waking up to reality to steal Patricia's bow and arrow to go find Crese.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha has found Patricia being chased, so he chased Kiaba for revenge. Koga yelling at a spot on  
  
the floor that had a hole in it; he accused it of theifery  
  
*  
  
Myouga runs for his life from Crese, Crese flew for his life away from Dah-lee and those stupid dagger-like  
  
arrows, Dah-lee runs because she can.  
  
*  
  
Girls and Mirokou still deciding what to do.  
  
*  
  
Azuika threw hat a Hansha, knocking him out AGAIN, and ran around, screaming "MUHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later....and probably for the rest of time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Myouga: running from Crese and his sharp beak o.o  
  
*  
  
Crese: flying from Dah-lee, her screwed up mind, and a quiver of arrows (Damn you Patricia) o.O  
  
*  
  
Dah-lee: running from Patricia, where she stole the arrows, and chasing Crese to shoot him o.O  
  
*  
  
Patricia: running from Kiaba, where the trench she wants to keep came from, and chasing Dah-lee to  
  
get her damn arrows back ^o^  
  
*  
  
Kiaba: has no intension of running, but of chasing Patricia and getting his Damn trench coat back.  
  
(Damn you yet again Patricia) ^o^  
  
*  
  
Inu-yasha: wants to kill Kiaba for even thinking of hurting HIS Ama! :P  
  
*  
  
Koga: wants to kill Inu-yasha for leaving him to yell at a hole in the floor :D  
  
*  
  
Kagome: wants Koga's cute behind (WHA!?!) O.O  
  
*  
  
Mirokou: Mentally nothing, but his body language in saying........Kagome's behind?????? O.O  
  
*  
  
Sango: wants to knock Mirokou out with her boomerang, for obvisious reasons ~.~  
  
*  
  
Azuika: screaming "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" and running because she finds it fun O.O  
  
*  
  
Hansha: knocked out from hat and staff collusions(Double Damn you Patricia, and Dammit Azuika) :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dedicated to my friend, Dawn, who moved because her parents made her. And her character Dah-lee will  
  
forever be with Hansha.....*sniff* And no Necro, no dedications to you!! :P 


End file.
